


five times someone referred to Joel as Ellies Dad and one time she did

by elliesbags



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliesbags/pseuds/elliesbags
Summary: At first everyone thinks he's her dad. She denies and denies. Until she doesn't.orFive times someone called Joel Ellie's dad and one time she did.
Relationships: Cat & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tommy (The Last of Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	five times someone referred to Joel as Ellies Dad and one time she did

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic. ahhhhh

i.

They're still new to Jackson when it first happens. Cat, the girl Ellie has been hanging out with since they moved here, starts it.

They're lazing around reading comics in the house Joel and Ellie had been given upon their arrival at Jackson, well Ellie is reading a comic, Cat is sketching in her journal. Joel is out, probably on patrol. He was gone before Ellie had emerged from her bedroom this morning.

She wonders if life was quiet like this before the outbreak happened.  
She'll never know.

"What time does your dad get home?" Cat breaks the silence.

Ellie's mouth must fall open and she starts to question  
"wh-"

"I said what time does your dad get home?" 

oh.

This is a first.

And to be honest, she doesn't know entirely how to respond. She knows what a dad is, she just never knew hers. Her biological one at least. 

She also knows that Joel bosses her around, and looks after her, and makes sure she's eating, and makes sure she does her school work and he had held her when she had cried after the whole David thing. And maybe thats what a dad does? They look after a kid? 

But Joel is not her dad, no matter how much she wishes things were different. And she's not going to go around an exactly ask him if he views her like a daughter, and he's not the type to bring it up either. They're just not the pair to label this unspoken bond between them. 

She suspects that what she has with Joel is what it would be like to have a dad.

But he's not hers. and she isn't his, as much as she apparently appears to be. 

At least to Cat.

"He's not my dad."

"Okay... well what time does he get home?"

"Oh I don't know? Soon probably?" Ellie returns.

It's silent for a bit. She does really like Cat, she's cool and reminds Ellie how to act her own age again. She reminds her a bit of Riley.

"No but seriously he's not my dad." She continues.

"Yeah okay sure. I call bullshit." Cat rolls her eyes.

"It's not bullshit!" Ellie yells and grabs a pillow from behind where she sits on the couch and throws it towards the other girl. 

Cat throws one in return and it continues like that until they're just hitting one another with pillows.

"What are you doing?" a voice interrupts. 

Oh shit. Joel. He must have came in when they were messing around. 

"Just trynna kill this idiot." Is Cats response, while gesturing to Ellie.

"Hey!-" 

"Don't kill her please. She's got chores." Is his response before continuing through to the kitchen.

Ellie turns back around to face Cat, who has an eyebrow raised.

"You sure he's not your dad?" She asks smirking.


End file.
